My Love is Only So Pure
by Cyanrose
Summary: When Tifa and Cloud finally becomes a couple everything seems smoothly. But when Aeris is back alive thanks to the Ancients who will permenatly get Cloud's heart? And what darkness is threatening innocent lives now? Read and find out Don't forget to revie


Chapter 1 My Confession

It was a cold rainy day and Tifa was sweeping the inside of 7th Heaven. Cloud was upstairs taking a shower, while Marlene and Denzel were fast asleep from their long day.

It has been 2 years since Geostigma has been cured, Cloud decided to stay and help rebuild Sector 7 along with the other AVALANCHE team members. Tifa had adopted Denzel as her son (yes people just her not cloud) and Marlene was staying with Tifa until Barret can find a job and a new house in Kalm. Yuffie and Vincent settled an apartment together in Wutai which was a surprising to everyone.

Not that much was known about Cait Siff he disappeared after the Geostigma deal. Red XIII still lives in Cosmo Canyon. Cid has his own line of airships and is famous every where so you know how he's living in luxury (I wouldn't mind having some money Cid, a sister need it these days you know what I'm say'n)

Tifa was happy that everyone had settled down. I mean come on they had their hard ships. Everything was perfect. But one thing was haunting Tifa for a while. Her and Cloud had become a little closer since he moved out of the old church. Tifa had always wondered _should I tell him…how I feel towards him. _She stopped sweeping and heard footsteps coming from upstairs coming down.

She turned to see Cloud standing in the entrance of the stair case. He was wearing some shorts and a towel was hanging around his muscular shoulders and he was dripping from his recent shower, his hair was still wet dripping to. Tifa couldn't keep her eyes off of him; she was turning beat red though. Cloud looked up and saw her blush; she quickly turned away so he couldn't see her red as fire. But it was too late he noticed.

"Oh, sorry Tifa I forgot anyone was down here…I'll just go back up-"

"No! I mean no it's ok really I was just finishing up, I was just about to go to bed."

"Oh. Well night."

"Night." Tifa walked towards him and placed the broom near the stair way.

Tifa was just bout to walk upstairs but she stopped.

"Cloud."

"Yeah."

"Can I…can I tell you, a secret I've had for a long time? I think it's time to confess it, so I just want to tell someone I really trust." Tifa turned and she was now facing him.

"Sure, Tif you know you can tell me anything."

"Ok."

They both sat down on the stair way together. Tifa was a little nervous about telling him on how she feels.

"Well there's this guy."

"Oh, a guy huh…"

"Yeah, and well I have known this guy for a long time now and like I sort of, well fell for him."

"You mean you like him."

"Well more then that more like love…"

"Oh, I see. Do I know this guy?"

"Well of course you do Cloud. You know him better then anyone."

"Really, what's his name? I would like to talk to him."

"Well Cloud the problem is that this is the real reason…" she took a deep breath.

"The guy is…he's…really. Y-"

"TIFA!" They both turned around and noticed Marlene in her night gown and she was crying.

"Marlene what's wrong?"

"Tifa I- I had a nightmare! It was horrible! Daddy was dead, so was you and Cloud, and Denzel and you guys died to protect me! Tifa don't leave me! Please I don't want to be alone!"

Tifa felt sorry for the child. She hugged Marlene tightly

"It's ok Marlene, It was just a dream, a bad dream, I promise that me, and Cloud, and Denzel, even Daddy won't leave you. It's ok Marlene; I'm here now…see? Why don't I put you back to bed?"

"NO! I want to sleep with you tonight…the monster might come back again!"

"Monster?"

"Yes! The monster that killed you in my dream."

"Ok, Marlene. Go up to my room and I'll be there in a sec ok let me saw good night to Uncle Cloud ok?"

"Ok…" The little girl wiped her tears and ran upstairs quickly with her long brown hair behind her.

Tifa turned and face Cloud.

"I get that a lot."

"I've noticed."

"Cloud."

"Yeah."

"Before I go to bed, can I give you something?"

"Sure what."

"Ok…"

Tifa slowly walked up to him and touched his face. Cloud had jumped to her warm gentle hands. Tifa quickly pressed her lips on his, and she was blushing red. Cloud blushed to and his eyes were wide open.

Cloud slowly closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. Cloud snaked his arms around her waist. Tifa was now the one who was surprised. She was happy with the results though she wasn't complaining. Tifa put her arms around his neck as Cloud deepened the kiss.

"TIFA!" The broke away, for air and also from Marlene. They were centimeters away from each other's lips. Their foreheads rested on each others.

"I better go before she calls me again and then wake up Denzel."

"Yeah, you should… I'll see you in the morning and maybe we could…take it from there, when the kids go out and play, or something." He smirked.

"Or something is right. Good thing the bar is closed tomorrow." She smirked back.

"TIFA!"

"Coming!"

Tifa kissed Cloud one more time this time as a good night kiss.

"Good night Cloud." Tifa said before she walked upstairs.

"Night Tiff." he said. Tifa smiled and ran upstairs to the calling Marlene.

Cloud stood there and smiled at the recent actions that they both made. His haired was ruffled a bit by Tifa.

"At least she likes me back."

He turned out all the lights and went into his room. He opened the door and looked at his bed and noticed Denzel was sitting there waiting for him.

"You too Denzel?" Cloud complained as a sweat dropped.

"Yep, I was alone when I woke up and Marlene wasn't in our room so since Tifa has Marlene you have me!"

"Alright get under the covers." Cloud had gave in. He threw his towel onto the chair and walked to his bed got over the covers and looked up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Tifa and at the same time, she was thinking about him. Soon his eyes start to close.

"I have a feeling that tomorrow will be adventurous."

**Well that's it please R & R. I love doing Fan fictions. Sorry if there are mistakes in my grammar but please stay with me k. I love it when people read my stories. I'll try to update, and hopefully I will update all my stories the same day. Ok. Thanks, luv ya guys. Peace.**


End file.
